Cecil, Dark Knight of Baron
by SpacemanSpiff
Summary: [The FFIV Writer's CircleChallenge I] This is a brief story that will hopefully turn into something much more substantial. But for now I think it stands on its own as something unique. It's AU and pregame, just to let you know. Check the forums to vote!
1. Act I, Scene I

**A/N: **It has been so long since I submitted anything here that I forgot the author's note :-P I realized after "Nema" made the astute observation that this story had a hint of Shakespeare, as well as reading Sargent Snarky's fic (which you should read after this if you haven't already) that I should probably explain myself. So here goes:

This fic was written for The FFIV Writer's Circle--Challenge I, a contest in which stories must incorporate a list of items/themes/symbols given prior to the contest. I always wanted to write an FFIV story loosely based on one of Shakespeare's plays but I never found the time nor the inspiration. Luckily I stumbled in the FFIV forums here (which you should check out if you haven't already) and found this contest, which has given me that push to write fanfics again.

Again, this story is based loosely on one of Shakespeare's more famous plays (see if you can guess which one, it probably won't be too hard :-P). The items I had to incorporate were: 1) mist/fog; 2) statue of an angel; 3) twilight.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Cecil, The Dark Knight of Baron**_

_by SpacemanSpiff_

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

_Odin_, King of Baron

_Beigan_, Captain of the Royal Guard

_Other Royal Guards_

_Cid_, Head of Royal Engineering

_Other Engineers_

_Cecil_, the Dark Knight, in service of Baron

_Kain_, his Lieutenant

_Dimitri_, close friend to Kain

_Montano_, Baron Ambassador serving in Toroia

_Namingway_, servant to Cecil

_Rosa_, Daughter to Cid, engaged to Cecil

_Officers, Gentlemen, Messenger, Musicians_

_Herald, Sailor, Attendants, & etc._

* * *

-_**Act I**__-_

_Scene I—Baron. Town Square._

There was a particular chill to the night's air, and the waning moon threw ominous shadows about the town of Baron. The fog had just begun to settle as the watchtower called the midnight hour, a howl that echoed softly across the peaceful landscape and wandered off into the unknown. The last of the herald's voice dissipated into the melody of crickets that hid amongst the buildings, a pleasant chirping that lulled the town to a serene sleep.

The town square was an elegant design centered on a statue of an angel reaching with one hand towards the heavens, the other hand releasing its sword. Its face was carved with an expression of both delight and awe, as though capturing the moment that God's hand had reached through her. Her empowering stance towered over the two men that paced slowly by her. Their footsteps traced across the stone tiles that surrounded her towards a modest villa on the eastern corner of the square. A muffled crunch escaped one man's boot, and one less melody was played into the night.

"I can't believe he took it from me," one man said to the other. His steps were more commanding than the other, though they implied a lack of composure. "It was rightfully mine. I should be the one sleeping in the tower with that whore of his."

"Are you so right to hate him, Kain?" the other man replied, the hood of his robe shifting towards his friend.

"Oh please," Kain replied with even more disgust. "If ever I did dream of such a matter, abhor me. You're just like all the rest."

"That's not true!" The man halted and held a hand before Kain to stop him. Facing each other, the moon gave them an opportunity to speak soberly, without hiding the truth behind a cloak. "I've followed you out here on a whim thus far, with little to go on aside from your grim tone. Tell me why we are approaching Lord Cid's home."

Something winged crossed the luminous profile of the moon, and moments later its shrill cry range out as it disappeared into the sky. The fog began to thicken.

"It's because he is a dark knight," Kain said. "That's why he was chosen over me. The King didn't even give it a second thought. What's worse, to add a bit of insult to the injury, Odin put me directly beneath him as second in command."

"You speak as though that were a horrible thing."

"Because it is!" Kain snapped. "I wasn't running for second place. It's a slap in the face to work so hard only to fall short due to His Majesty's preference. He just barely met the age requisite, and yet I, who have met those said conditions for over a year now, am left with nothing."

"Do you believe Cecil is unqualified for this position?"

"He, having never sent a squadron in the field, a virgin of war, is taking command of the Red Wings," Kain's eyes narrowed as he began to glower. "While I, whose eyes have proof in the field at Eblan, as well as other grounds, must be calmed and settled in his pocket. I can't stand it!"

"I can see why this has you so upset," the man said. "There must be something you can do."

"There is no remedy," Kain replied, finally averting his gaze from his friend and back upon the palatial estate, the once glimmering roof tiles now hampered by the heavy mist. "It is the curse of service. Preferment goes by letter and affection, not by natural progression."

"So then I take it that you will not be following Cecil into battle with the Red Wings."

Kain actually cracked a smile at this, and he began to chuckle softly. His feet began to follow his eyes as resumed his path towards the gate of Cid's villa. The sudden motion sent a few crickets springing into the shadows, and soon both men were standing before the iron bars that separated them from the short cobblestone walk up to the front door.

"Dimitri, my dear friend," Kain said. "I will follow him, but only to better serve my turn against him. In following him I follow but myself."

Kain turned towards Dimitri and placed a stern hand on his shoulder. For a moment Dimitri thought he could see a true hatred brewing in Kain's dark eyes, but his expression suddenly faltered as the plan began to unfold.

"I need you to summon Cid. Rouse him how you may, and I will do the rest," Kain said, a bit of desperation in his smile. "He is unaware of Cecil and Rosa's engagement. I feel it is only fair that he should know."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dimitri said as Kain wandered behind a corner nearby, vanishing like a ghost. Dimitri gazed up at the second story balcony that stood out clearly through the fog, studying the town of Baron. "I can only pray this won't have me arrested."

The night had been quite tranquil until now, as the roar of Dimitri's voice boomed over the cricket's symphony. The resounding yell surely woke the dead.

"CID!! LORD CID, WAKE UP!!" Dimitri yelled, although suddenly finding himself short on words to spew forth in his thunder. "PLEASE WAKE UP, LORD CID!! Um—er..."

Kain sighed as he slapped his palm to his face. Kain took a half step around the corner so that he could direct his voice towards the balcony window.

"CID! THIEVES! THIEVES!!" Kain yelled as loud as he could. After a moment of seeing no reward to his actions he immediately came up with something new. "FIRE!! CID, YOUR HOUSE IS IN DANGER! FIRE!!"

Both men waited, anxious and tense, all eyes focused on the balcony above, not even a breath escaping their lips. With the sudden silence their ears quickly became inundated with the sound of crickets, and yet Kain could hear a vibration that was a bit deeper than that of tiny wings beating together. He had to listen carefully for a moment, but he soon assured himself that what he heard was true. Cid was still asleep. Kain could hear him snoring.

"Is it typical of Cid to slip into a coma when he sleeps?" Dimitri asked, only half joking. Kain gave him a slight smile that was barely visible through the fog.

"You have no idea," Kain replied. "There's only one more thing I can think of, aside from landing an airship on his house."

Kain whipped his body from the shadows and cupped his hands around him mouth as he prepared to bellow once more into the night.

"CID! YOUR DAUGHTER IS GONE! ROSA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!"

With astounding speed it seemed Cid was barreling through the doors and onto the balcony, catching Kain with enough surprise that he wasn't sure he had retreated without being seen. He hoped the mist had covered him well.

"What the hell is going on out here!" Cid roared, clearly furious. "Who's out there! You crazy bastards! I'm gonna come down there and stomp your asses if you don't tell me why I'm standing out here butt naked!"

"Say something," Kain whispered to a completely dumbstruck Dimitri, who stood not unlike a victim of the cockatrice. Kain then realized that, even through the fog, one could tell that Cid was, in fact, naked. He took the liberty of speaking in Dimitri's stead. "Lord Cid, your daughter is missing, escaped to the tower with the dark knight!"

"What!? Have you lost you mind?!" Cid's thunder was intimidating, but Dimitri finally managed to swallow the fear that had built up in his throat.

"Sir, it is I, Dimitri Devonshire, and this news that I bring to you is true," Dimitri rattled out, no longer yelling for fear of angering the large, bearded man that stood like Zeus on the balcony above him, ready to drop a bolt of lightning on his head. "I wouldn't be here right now if it were not."

"Dimitri!" Cid seemed to immediately loathe the name, and the animosity caught Kain by surprise. "You're that kid who keeps trying to court my daughter. I'll have none of it. You're too young. Go on, get out of here!"

Kain shifted uncomfortably in the shadows as he watched Dimitri continue to try and get through Cid's stubbornness.

"Lord Cid, please! This is urgent!" Dimitri pleaded.

"Have you been sneaking into the tavern, boy? Go home!"

"Please, just check your daughter's room and you will see that she is gone," Dimitri spoke with such sincerity that Cid seemed to stumble back a bit. And then without another word the rotund engineer disappeared back into his home, leaving the balcony doors open, which assured Dimitri that he had been taken seriously.

Kain withdrew from the shadows with the moment of safety from Cid's sight, grabbing Dimitri's shoulder and squeezing hard. There was a hint of fire in his eyes, and his smile was slightly crooked, but Dimitri failed to notice as he turned to take heed.

"Now I must go. Cid must not know I was here," Kain said. "I'm going to make sure that Cid finds Cecil tonight, and if I know Cid, then it's not going to be pleasant."

"No kidding. That man scares me sometimes."

"You will sleep well tonight. His wrath will not fall on you this time," Kain said. An evil glee was vaguely apparent in his expression as he turned to watch the balcony. He heard the sounds of yelling and cursing, a good sign that Cid was on his way back out. "I must hurry. I trust you can take it from here."

"I can," Dimitri nodded.

"Then farewell."

Kain turned and raced through the fog, disappearing completely, leaving only the fading sound of his boots hitting stone. Dimitri turned back just in time to see Cid rushing out through the front door in what he could only hope was more than just a robe. Cid grabbed a torch that was hanging by the gate as he pushed the iron bars towards the boy on the other side. Dimitri took the look on Cid's face to mean that if he didn't explain everything real quick then he soon wouldn't have the ability to explain anything ever again. Yet Dimitri was once again petrified, and no words seemed right at the moment. There was a grand pause before Cid finally slumped with a sigh, eyes tracing the ground for a moment before looking back up at Dimitri.

"So it's true. She's gone," Cid said, conceding a tone of worry now. "And she is with Cecil, the Dark Knight?"

"Yes," Dimitri replied, that being the only thing he could manage for the moment. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about how crazy this was that he was standing in the middle of town in the middle of the night with a man who probably wouldn't consider him a friend by any stretch. Luckily Cid's hard exterior had been cracked by this news, and he was now in the role of protective father.

"She keeps deceiving me, saying all these men have been trying to court her." Cid began unraveling the plot that he had been too busy with work to foresee. "But that was never true, it was always him. I'm guessing you've never even spoken to my daughter have you."

"No," Dimitri replied, surprised with how quickly Cid's mind turned the gears. He was wise beyond the wrench as well it seemed.

"So then how do you know she is with him?"

"Although we do not speak, I see her with him at times," Dimitri explained. "I see them taking chocobos together to sneak off into the woods. They are very close."

"How close?" Cid was beginning to worry that this had been going on longer than he had previously thought. He thought of all the townspeople, how they all knew about this, and how he simply shut it out. It turned out that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Engaged."

"What?!" Cid erupted, nearly dropping his torch on Dimitri's cloak. He stumbled back a few steps, grabbing the bars of the gate behind him to steady his top-heavy nature. Dimitri rushed to his side to help him. Cid's pupils were pacing laps across the whites of his eyes, his mind racing even faster. "How could she do something like this without telling me?"

"What do you intend to do?" Dimitri asked as he helped Cid back to stable footing. "You can't barge into the castle at this time of night."

Cid started breathing rapidly, his brow furrowed deeply, and as his eyes turned to meet Dimitri, they were steady and ablaze. He was, once again, furious.

"I don't care if the army of Baron is waiting at the gates. I'm getting my daughter back tonight."

Dimitri watched for a moment as Cid began marching through the fog toward the shadowed mountain that was the castle of Baron, the flame on his torch surely burning just as hot as the fire in his eyes. Dimitri swallowed hard as he began to follow the haunting glow of the enraged engineer. He began to realize just how lost he felt, for at this point he was unsure of what was going to happen. He had no idea that the chain of events he had just set into motion would change everything. Baron would never be the same.


	2. Act I, Scene II

Scene II--Baron. The Castle Gates.

The second moon had just begun to rise on the eastern stretch of darkness, its crescent shape like a scythe ready to slice through a field of stars. It looked like the missing piece of the first shape that dangled overhead, and it would continue to grow as the other eventually cast itself in shadow. These heavenly bodies were the only wanderers of the night sky bright enough to pierce through the fog, and Kain hoped it would be enough light to find him.

Cecil was prone to midnight walks around the moat, and Kain knew this well. As far back as Kain could remember, before the trials of knighthood rent their seemingly unbreakable friendship, Cecil had taken these walks to gather his thoughts. He was a restless soul, and at times Kain thought he seemed somewhat lost. They hadn't truly spoken as friends since the trials began over two years ago, but Kain knew Cecil was not one to be uncomfortable about it. Cecil wanted more than anything to try and restore that bond they had had in their younger years, but things had gotten complicated. Kain had simply been torn between too many things to ever let him back in. They spoke only as familiar allies now.

As Kain approached the castle gate the heel of his boot made a more resounding thud against the wooden planks of the drawbridge. A frog croaked excitedly as it leapt out Kain's path, only to plunk into the dark water below. To his surprise he had come just in time to catch the man he was looking for. He stopped halfway across the bridge to watch as a silent shadow crept through the mist, wearing an ebony cloak the shade of death. Reassured by the dark knight's silvery hair glistening from a nearby torch, Kain approached him, pulling back the hood of his cassock to reveal his deceitful smile.

"Cecil," Kain said with a raised whisper. The knight in black cloak startled as he turned to see Kain walking towards him. Cecil seemed to squint for a moment, as though Kain were some apparition his eyes manifested out of the dark.

"Kain?" Cecil soon recognized his old friend, his blonde hair and strong jaw unmistakable. "What are you doing out here?"

"I would ask you the same, but I remember how you favored the dark to the day." Kain said as he finally came to a stop just before Cecil, both standing just inside the gaping maw of the castle gates. "I came to talk to you. I left in such a rush earlier today, after His Majesty charged you with commanding the Red Wings."

Cecil was studying Kain's face, as though he still did not believe what he was seeing. The torches gave just enough light for them to actually read each other, but neither one was getting much of anything. Kain seemed so serious, and Cecil wanted to know why.

"C'mon," Kain said as he broke into a smile, patting Cecil's back as to guide him out of the torch's reach. "Let's get out of the light before the Royal Guard catch us."

"Like old times," Cecil said, returning the smile. The pair looked like comrades leaving the tavern after a good night as they turned around the lip of the gate and followed the south wall towards the south-east corner. "I feel like we haven't talked in years."

"We haven't, really," Kain admitted. "Ever since our training began it was like being on opposite sides of the castle wall. We were still here, but..."

"At the same time we weren't," Cecil finished. Kain noticed Cecil glancing down, as though his footsteps could give him comfort. As his eyes rose to the rising moon he continued, "There's no getting around it. We've changed and there's only so much we can do at this point. We're still on opposite sides of that wall, and we haven't yet found how to climb to the top to find each other."

"That's one of the reasons I came here to find you tonight," Kain said as he stopped a short ways from the gate, as though he could walk no further before the words came barreling out of his mouth. He turned to face his old friend, hoping that Cecil would find the words sincere. "I felt horrible for the way I acted today. I didn't even give you the courtesy of a congratulations for your achievement, which you rightly deserve. I don't know what came over me, I--"

"It's okay," Cecil interjected as Kain seemed to be reaching for any word he could find at the moment. Cecil didn't want to see him break down. "Really, it's okay."

Cecil's hand came to rest upon Kain's shoulder. Kain hoped that the night and the fog were able to hide the grimace that it brought out of him. He dismissed the sudden thought of disgust quickly and donned a smile as their eyes started to adjust to the lack of light.

"Thank you. And congratulations," Kain said. "I can think of no other to which I would rather be second in command."

"Perhaps this will be our opportunity to begin our climb," Cecil said. "As long as--"

"Sir Cecil!"

The call came from behind them, back at the castle gates. Both men turned to see a lone guard wielding a torch through the fog, waving them back in. But there was something urgent in his voice, something that sounded like more than just a curfew warning. He had some news, and at this time of night it had to be important. Cecil looked worried and Kain knew why.

_They've been looking for him_, Kain thought as ideas began to roll around in his head, giving his smile a bit of a wicked nature. _Perhaps they've found Rosa in his room. If they've found out about their engagement then Odin will surely relieve Cecil of his command. Not even a Dark Knight can circumvent His Majesty's code._

The two men walked briskly towards the guard, at least one of them hoping that the worst was not true.

"Sir Cecil, I bring an urgent calling for your audience with the King," the guard said sternly. The look on his face didn't give Cecil any comfort.

"What matters require my attendance at this time of night?" Cecil inquired.

"It appears that the situation in Fabul has taken a turn for the worst," the guard explained. "When we found your room to be empty we set out to find you. Some of the night watchmen said you might be out here. Everyone has been roused and they are awaiting your presence in the sanctum of warfare."

There was a bit of a sigh of relief that escaped Cecil's lips when he heard the word _empty_ in reference to his room. Kain cursed under his breath, but continued to pay interest to the situation at hand. He knew that would have been too easy, and the more he thought about it, that wasn't the way he wanted it. He wanted his hand firmly grasping the downfall of the dark knight.

"I will tell His Majesty that you are alerted to the gravity of the situation," the guard said. "He will be expecting you shortly."

"And what of I?" Kain questioned suddenly as the guard began to turn and make his leave. It had suddenly dawned on him that the guard never even spoke a word to him, only to Cecil.

"You, Sir Kain, are to be briefed in the morning by Cecil, along with the rest of the Red Wings," the guard said hastily, almost irritated that the question had even been asked. "Only the commander need be at the meeting. Your presence is not necessary."

With that the guard retreated back into the castle, his figure disappearing quickly, with only the light of his torch, bobbing like a friar's lantern, seeping through the mist.

Kain didn't know what to say. He had basically been told he was useless, and by a petty guard no less. It only fueled his hatred for the man at his side, who at the moment was wondering why Kain was looking so stale, as if the life had just been sucked out of him.

"Are you okay?" Cecil asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Kain replied, somewhat coldly. Cecil looked as though he were about to say something when his head jerked to the side, his eyes set on something behind Kain. They both turned to see another torch scurrying madly in their direction, but this time coming from the outlying village. Cecil seemed perplexed, but Kain knew exactly what was coming, and it put a little more life in him as he prepared for the riot only a man like Cid could unleash.

"Who could that be?" Cecil muttered softly. There was a bit of anxiety in his voice as the flame bounced furiously closer, until a figure could finally be made out through the fog. The more defined the figure became, the more worried Cecil looked, and Kain was doing all he could to restrain the delight that it gave him.

"Is that Cid?" Kain feigned ignorance.

When Cid was on the other side of the drawbridge, Cecil's shadow of doubt cleared, and he knew that Kain was right. It was apparent that Cid could see them quite well, also, for the deep bellow of his voice, following the swift pounding of his footsteps on the planks, was unmistakably directed at the dark knight.

"Cecil! You wretched dog!" Cid roared as he quickly closed the gap between them. Faster than Cecil thought possible for a man of his size, Cid was upon him and just as swiftly flung a heavy fist into Cecil's gut. The blow sent him tumbling backwards, falling hard on his left side, as his right arm wrenched at the pain in his stomach. As Cecil reeled from the punch, Cid continued to assault him verbally. "I know she's with you, and so help me God, if you don't take me to her right now, you son of a--"

Cid was cut off by Kain's dagger as it quickly manifested itself out of a fold in his cassock. Kain kept the weapon extended defensively as he took a step in front of Cecil to block any further action on Cid's part.

"Cid, are you crazy?" Kain said with a strange tone of outrage. "You can't just go hitting the first knight you see just because you believe Rosa is seeing him in the middle of the night."

"I don't have to believe it, I know it!" Cid retaliated. He took his torch and pointed it at the dark knight still lying on the ground, pale faced and wide eyed as Cecil finally caught a good glance at the look on Cid's face. It was like staring into the face of a madman. "This man has taken my daughter, and he intends to soil her. They have taken to engagement behind my back."

Kain couldn't help but let a smirk creep into the corner of his mouth, but he was suddenly surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. Kain looked over to see Cecil standing firm, one hand still rubbing the tension out of his abdomen, the other reaching for Kain's dagger as he stepped in front of him. Cecil gently pushed down on Kain's hand to lower the weapon away from the fuming engineer, which to Kain seemed like a death wish.

"It's true. I'm sorry, Cid," Cecil admitted, his expression working hard to remain strong in the face of a dreadful fury that filled Cid's eyes. "We couldn't tell you. We couldn't tell anyone. If word got out that I was to be married to Rosa I would lose my position in the kingdom. As a dark knight I am not allowed to have any attachments. I am not allowed to love."

"Is that what you think you have?" Cid replied, still seething. He seemed to have more control over himself now, but his heavy breathing gave evidence that he could let loose his rage again if need be. "You think you're in love? You're not old enough to know anything about love."

"We're not kids anymore, Cid," Cecil said. "We haven't been for a while. You've neglected your daughter to the point that she has grown up without you."

"How dare you?!" Cid's temper flared and he moved as though he might throw another blow, but an arm reached out to stop him.

"Please, Lord Cid, don't do this!" Dimitri's voice penetrated the night with startling justification. With all the focus on Cid, Kain and Cecil hadn't even realized he was there. "Cecil is a good man, and it is obvious even to me that they are deeply in love with each other."

Cecil was a bit astounded with the young man's observations, and he wondered if perhaps he and Rosa had been too liberal with their courtship. Kain, on the other hand, despised every word that he was hearing. If it were possible to cut them down with his dagger he would do so. Cid simply looked overwhelmed, and he eventually gave in and nearly collapsed on the ground. His fit of furor had left him drained and defeated. Cecil actually took a step forward to give Cid an arm to balance against.

"Tell me, Cecil," Cid began with a tone so mellow and exasperated that it was hard to believe he was the same person from just a moment ago. "Is she happy?"

Dimitri glanced over at Kain, figuring he probably would not be so happy with the way things were playing out. To his surprise Kain was grinning...right back at him.

"Yes, she is happy," Cecil answered the poor father, a title Cid wished he could truly fulfill. "There is no greater time during the day than when I am with her."

"Trite, but acceptable," Cid said with a defeated laugh. He wiped his eyes of the tears that had built up behind all the passion and rage that had led him to this point. It all seemed to have dissipated in these few moments, and Cid's eyes gazed past Cecil, past Kain, and into the dark void of the castle gates. He knew Rosa was somewhere in there, sleeping contently, hopefully dreaming of a bright future, where she would have someone to confide in.

"Come, Cid," Cecil wrapped an arm around Cid and offered to lead him into the castle. "There is a meeting that you might be interested to attend. It appears we'll be taking your airships to Fabul by morning."

"Like hell you will," Cid suddenly perked up, eyeing Cecil with an authoritative concern. "I still have some work to do before those babies take off. Where is this crazy meeting anyway, and why the hell is it in the middle night?"

Cid seemed to be back in his typical robust and cynical personality. Cecil didn't have to ask twice before Cid was pushing him to move faster to this emergency meeting. Before they knew it, Kain and Dimitri had been left behind, watching the dark knight and his fiancé's father walk together with the same sense of purpose in their stride. The echoing voices of Cid's endless ranting eventually dissolved once again into the pleasant aria of the moat frogs, the crickets playing in the background.

Dimitri was a little dumbstruck when Kain turned towards him, still with the same ambiguous grin, the left side of his mouth tucked into his cheek, as though it were hiding something. He wasn't sure if he should be frightened or concerned...or both. When Kain took a step towards him, he was tempted to take a step back.

"You surprise me, Dimitri," Kain said as he took another step closer. "You've proven yourself ready for the real game."

Kain was only a few steps away, and Dimitri didn't know what to expect, for he knew the dagger still lay hidden in Kain's cloak, and it left him on edge. But then Kain shifted to the right, making his way past, only slowing to turn his head and say his last words.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Dimitri was like a stone, planted in the castle court, and it was evident that a premature fear had gripped him. He didn't move until Kain had disappeared into the gloom of the night, and he let the relief fly from his lips in single breath. He stared long and hard at the ground, trying to make sense of the scene that just took place: the fuming engineer, the dagger, the courage Cecil showed, and the courage he himself exhibited, and somewhere in the background was Kain. He had that grin, lips curled sharply, like a scythe ready to cut down the stars.


	3. Act I, Scene III

Scene III - Baron. The Sanctum of Warfare.

"We have no time to think, we must act now!"

The room was filled with bustling voices, loud whispers, and an overtone of uncomfortable shuffling. Ten men sat around a long table within the compact chamber. With walls several feet thick and only one doorway, it was a wonder that many did not feel claustrophobic in its confines. But such security and secrecy was needed when it came to war. The fact that the chamber was buried beneath the castle only increased its usefulness as a safe haven.

Beigan, captain of the Royal Guard, was the closest to the King at the table, and was clearly upset by the delay that the meeting was already suffering. With a fist propping him up he leaned heavy on the stone table and glared fiercely at the other officers that were here to discuss the present situation. With a mere gesture of His Majesty's hand, however, Beigan's incensed nature was quickly cooled. He sat back down with a huff.

"Captain Beigan we have more than enough time to wait for our remaining official," Odin said calmly. "Our scouts are still trickling in from the northern lands to bring us news of Fabul's actions. We have yet to hear the full story."

"But, my Lord," Beigan said in hushed tones. "We already know where they are headed, we need only act."

"Not without the commander's input," Odin replied quietly, but forcefully. "I will not send Cecil blindly into battle without knowing his concerns."

The room collapsed into a deathly silence for a split second as the lone door crept open. The heavy oak slab, nearly a tree in itself, cruised with a strange quietness, only the faint rush of air that it displaced as it filled the sealed chamber. Eager eyes stared at the figures that were waiting behind it.

"Your Majesty," the guard said as he led his two guests into the vault. "Sir Cecil and Lord Cid have arrived."

"Lord Cid?" Beigan begged for an explanation.

"Ah, good to see you old friend," the King said with a smile, a guiding hand wafting them to the empty seats at the other end of the table. "I'm surprised to see you up this late without a wrench in your hand, and an airship within your reach."

"I'll be there shortly I have a feeling," Cid said with an exasperated sigh, slumping heavily into his chair. "I hear your men will need to leave by morning. When exactly were you planning to inform me of this?"

There was a moment of awkward silence as all eyes shifted from Cid to the King, even Cecil, not yet in his seat, stood still for a moment if just to see the reaction on His Majesty's face. Cecil lowered himself ever so quietly into his chair for fear that the slightest noise would cause something, or somebody, to snap. To his dismay his chair squealed unusually raucous due to the heavy silence as it scraped across the stone floor. With that, he just gave up and sat down.

"My dear friend," the King shattered the muteness that had befallen the group, but with an unexpected softness. "The haste with which the news of Fabul's sudden approach on Toroia has left us with little choice but to make haste with our own actions. I apologize that I could not let you know sooner, but I myself did not know of this until this very night. I also apologize that you have to be here at this time of night."

"Be thankful, Your Majesty," Cid said with generous disdain. "For if I had not been so rudely awakened tonight and brought here by our new commander, then he and the rest of you would be out of luck."

"How do you mean?" the King asked, eyebrow quirked with interest.

"Well, for starters, the flagship is not yet operational," Cid said with a worn impatience. "Several other vessels have yet to be fully inspected and may well fall apart upon liftoff if something is left unchecked. The point is they're not ready, Your Highness."

"Cid, they were all scheduled to be fully operational by now," the King said with a sudden frantic concern. "Have you truly fallen that much behind?"

Cid did not have much to say to that, and his weary face looked even more dreadful and exhausted than before. He didn't like to admit it, but his age was finally beginning to catch up with him. All-nighters were no longer so easy to pull off.

"I suppose I'm not as expeditious as I was in my younger years," Cid replied with a frustrated sigh. "Time is no longer as kind to me as it once was."

"I understand, Cid," the King said kindly, almost gently guiding him into what he was about to say next. "But you understand the severity of our current situation, yes?"

"I do." Cid replied.

"Then can you have our airships ready for departure by morning?"

The room was once again silent, and all eyes shifted from King Odin to the other end of the table, where the bushy-bearded engineer sat with a look of contemplation drawn across what could be seen of his face through the hair. His brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the table, as though looking at imaginary blueprints that he could bring up from memory. He was assessing his situation, and within moments he had his answer. The room waited with starving anticipation, for the future of the war in question lay in his hands.

"They will be prepared for takeoff no later than the ninth hour this morning," Cid said, a hint of confidence peeking through his words. There was a grin beginning to show itself through his beard, for the challenge had given him a sudden burst of invigoration. The room seemed to exhale a sigh of relief as the King actually began to smile as well.

"Very good," Odin said. "So it is settled. We will depart on the ninth hour this morning. Now, since our commander has yet to understand exactly why we are here we shall commence the official briefing. Beigan you may proceed."

"My liege," Beigan said with a brief bow as he rose from his seat. He pushed his chair back, sending a quick scratch of wood on the floor. Attention was his. "We have received word from several of our messengers scouting in the northeast that Fabul has in fact amassed a fleet, perhaps as many as two hundred sails."

The whispers began to erupt between the officials, nervous glances darting between each other. Cecil was incredibly focused, intent on the words he was receiving, and he showed no sign of worry over the number of vessels he just heard. Calm and collected, as a dark knight should be.

"The reports are varied and an exact number is not yet known," Beigan continued, raising his voice above the others. "But there are no fewer than one hundred and twenty ships that have left the ports of Fabul."

The room seemed ultimately restless, and Beigan was beginning to lose his grip on their concentration. Battle plans seemed to be spewing from every official's mouth at once, and not all were aimed at Beigan. It seemed as though all order was lost.

"Silence!" the King's voice reverberated throughout the small room. The following stillness was deafening. Odin glared at each of the officials lining the stone table, his face echoing the violence in his voice. "I will not have such chaos in this time of urgency. You all will have your say, but time is of the essence, and if you choose not to listen then you are free to leave. Your position will be filled by morning."

Naturally, there were no objections. Beigan continued.

"Their heading, we can only assume, is east towards Tor--"

"Your Majesty! I have word from the North!" a muffled cry managed its way through the dense door, along with the desperate pounding of a fist that slightly rattled the hinges. Beigan was at the door almost as fast as the men had turned their heads towards the noise that beckoned them. As Beigan opened the door, the messenger eagerly squeezed through the crack as soon as it was wide enough. The look in his eyes was maniacal, which meant the news was something they did not want to hear. "They sail west, My Lord. They're sweeping around Mount Hobs and aim for Damcyan. They number one hundred and eighty sails."

"Damcyan?" the King stood at the abrupt change of pace that this news had brought upon them. The room itself seemed a mass of confusion and frustration. This new heading simply did not make sense. "That fool of a King wouldn't dare attack his most valuable ally."

"They are bearing down on them as we speak, My Lord," the messenger said, a definite gloom in his tone. "Their sails are swift, and this report was seen this past morning."

"Then it is too late," King Odin nearly collapsed into his throne at the head of the table. The room erupted with banter and cries of vengeance and strategies for taking over Damcyan in the name of Baron. Cecil said something but it was engulfed in the throe of words that ensued over the table. Beigan noticed that Cecil was attempting to resolve the matter, and after letting the messenger out he quickly slammed the door shut, causing the entire room to shudder.

"Quiet! All of you!" Beigan shouted. The voices were lowered to mere whispers as the Captain of the Royal Guard made his way back to his seat. Before sitting he extended his arm across the table towards Cecil, who seemed startled that Beigan had pointed him out. "Cecil, I personally cannot excuse your tardiness to this meeting, but His Majesty has great faith in you, and therefore so do I. You seem to have a resolution at the tip of your tongue, and I am curious to hear what someone with a little composure has to say. Please share your knowledge."

As Beigan sat down, Cecil gripped the armrests of his chair and slowly lifted himself up on his feet. He had never been in this position before. Never before had he ever thought he would be standing in the Sanctum of Warfare, speaking before Baron's highest military and political officials. As intimidating as it was, there was a rush of exhilaration behind it, and he felt the answers building themselves quickly and effectively in his mind as he spoke.

"They do not intend to attack Damcyan," Cecil began. He didn't even have time to say another word before an errant comment escaped from one of the politicians.

"Are you daft? Did you not just hear the messenger?"

"I am well aware of what the messenger has said," Cecil replied calmly, assuring that he was not befallen of ignorance, or arrogance for that matter. "But have you all forgotten that Damcyan is Fabul's greatest ally? They've become nearly dependent on each other as far as their imports and exports. They could be cut off from the rest of the world and still be self-sustaining. But take one from the other, or let one overtake the other even, and they are both lost."

To Cecil's surprise the entire room was listening intently. All eyes were on him, even those of King Odin, who was grinning excitedly, as though he had expected this of Cecil all along. It gave Cecil a bit of pride to let his studies of foreign diplomacy and politics shine through. But what really had Cecil excited was what he would say next, for he knew exactly what Fabul was going to do.

"They will attack Toroia from the east, where they least suspect it," Cecil explained. "Attacking from the west is far too risky. With the international trade agreement both countries have with the town of Mithril they could upset their import of weapons and armor that Mithril provides. Plus Toroia will have their trade routes heavily guarded already and their western ports will not be easy to break through."

"But the Gulf of Toroia is a bottleneck. It provides too great of a defense for an effective attack from the east," another man spoke up, one of Beigan's higher military officers.

"That is true, but if there is one thing that the history of warfare has shown, it is that sometimes attacking one's strengths can prove them to be weaknesses." Cecil controlled his argument well, and many of the men at the table were noticeably impressed. "For the exact reason you just proposed, Toroia will not guard their seas in the Gulf. Their fleets will be most heavily concentrated on the west coast, where they will be unable to respond in time when Fabul sweeps in from the east. And are we also forgetting that their city lies on the eastern bank of the great river? It only makes perfect sense to sneak in from the east. And that is why we must act quickly and decisively. If Fabul is already in Damcyan then they will be upon Toroia by tomorrow night. We cannot allow this to happen. Toroia, the land and the influence it possesses, are vital to the balance of power in this world. As peacekeepers, and as moral beings, we must not allow that balance to be altered."

There was a brief pause after Cecil finished, and he didn't breathe for several long seconds.

"Here, Here!" bellowed one of the men as he slapped his hand on the table, a wide smile on his face as the room suddenly filled with warm laughter and cheer. Cecil remembered to breathe again as a few officers came up to shake his hand. The King still watched like the respectful father, and as Cecil's eyes fell on him Odin gave a short nod of approval. He had never felt as important as he did at that moment. He had just become a respected member of the warfare council, something he had expected to take years to accomplish. But the feeling had to quickly subside, for a strategy had to be built. Cecil was simply one of them, no more no less, and that was how he had to think. They would all have to work as one mind to make this plan work.

...Meanwhile...

The hurried footsteps pattered across the stone square, a shadow that scampered through a white curtain of fog. They were erratic and changed directions frequently, as though perhaps someone were chasing a loosed animal. Perhaps that was not so far off.

Dimitri scanned the square, overwrought with what was weighing on his mind, with what he feared Kain was planning to do. The fog gave no help to his cause, and Dimitri began to wonder if it was all for naught. Kain was nowhere to be seen. But then there was a sound. Brief but sharp. A sound of something metallic striking the stone tile that created the town square. It came from directly ahead of him, and he immediately resumed his search.

He only needed a few steps before he could make out an outline of a figure kneeling, as though praying in the middle of the square. But as he got closer, and shadows defined the man's arms outstretched towards the ground, Dimitri saw he had dropped something.

"Kain?" Dimitri called with a strain of uncertainty. The man looked up, still kneeling, and as Dimitri took a few cautious steps closer he could see those glaring eyes that he knew too well. Kain stood up, hand gripping the object he had dropped tightly...his dagger. Dimitri instantly stopped upon recognizing the dagger, the glint of moonlight it was able to reflect through the midnight haze.

"What is it, Dimitri?" Kain said with an uncomfortable level of disdain. Dimitri held back the urge to say _never mind_ and go home. He stared right back at Kain with all the confidence he could muster.

"What are your intentions?" Dimitri said.

"To take back what is rightfully mine."

"At what price, Kain?" Dimitri began to dig into the cracks of Kain's guarded hatred for the dark knight. "Would you kill for it?"

"If quietus is necessary then it is beyond me to control it."

"Your enmity surely does not run so deep?"

"You have no idea how deep it runs!" Kain exploded, stepping quickly to confront Dimitri, their faces mere inches away from each other. Dimitri could feel the hot breath slap his cheeks as Kain spoke. "It is a venom that fills my veins, pumps through my heart, gives my body life to its purpose. There is no greater influence that keeps me standing here now."

Dimitri feared the dagger would soon pierce his stomach, but it did not. Instead Kain retreated, stepping back as though to compose himself. But Kain's eyes never stopped burning with the heat of his passionate malice. Not until he noticed Dimitri was eyeing the dagger in his hand. Kain looked down at it and immediately softened his eyes. When he returned his glance to Dimitri they seemed deeply morose.

"Dimitri, do you trust me?" Kain asked solemnly. "Do you wish to help me?"

"I do, but--"

"Then take this dagger and _end_ my wretched affliction!" Kain offered the handle of the dagger to Dimitri, who could only help but stare in disbelief. "I fear it is the only way I can ever truly rest."

"I--" Dimitri was speechless as he stared at the dagger offered to him, its steely point aimed straight for Kain's heart. "I can't."

"Please," Kain whispered quickly, as though the word was painful to speak. Dimitri hesitated for a moment, but his hand did reach out, and his fingers did grip the handle of the dagger, gently lifting it from Kain's hand. "Do it quickly."

"It would be the only way," Dimitri agreed. He slid his fingers along the blade of the knife, felt the prick of the tip draw a drop of blood from his skin. "If this is truly what you wish then so be it. I fear I have underestimated the consequence of today's affairs."

"It is Cecil you underestimate," Kain broke in, a shuddering despondency in his voice. "You should know, before I die, that it was Cecil who asked the King to defer against your acceptance for the trials as a dark knight."

"What?!" Dimitri stopped cold, and his eyes searched Kain's eyes for every bit of truth he could find in those words. Dimitri pointed the dagger straight for Kain's throat, close enough that if Kain took a step forward it would be his last. "Your tongue betrays you."

"My life is over, Dimitri, whether I am dead or alive," Kain professed. "What good am I to lie? Death only brings truth, and I stand before it. Call me a liar, for it makes no difference. It is one of many secrets I never wished to take to my grave, but here my grave waits for me, and my confession goes to you. Let me die with at least that bit of peace for my restless soul."

For a long moment the dagger remained rigid at Kain's throat, and their eyes measured the truth somehow. The fog was beginning to thin out and the moonlight was more radiant against their faces. Kain began to worry that Dimitri would actually follow through and send him to an early grave, but then he saw something in the new light. A fire was brimming behind those eyes. Kain hoped that fire burned for the right cause.

"Where shall we meet in the morning," Dimitri finally broke the silence, the dagger not moving an inch. Kain swallowed against a dry throat.

"At the castle gates, on the eighth hour," Kain replied. Dimitri then quickly drew back, flipping the dagger in his hand and offering it to Kain. Kain grasped the weapon, quite thankful it was not lodged in his neck.

"I've always wanted to see Toroia," Dimitri said with a smile, dark against the night. "I will sleep to dream of it tonight."

"As will I," Kain said. "Sleep we must, dear friend. The days ahead will not be soon forgotten."

"Farewell," Dimitri said as he turned and headed back towards the castle. Kain watched him until he could see him no more, and every second his smile grew more wicked, more disturbingly satisfied. He had lured this man to his will, and he now had a marionette with which to dangle at a safe distance from danger.

"I have it," Kain whispered into the midnight air, no one to hear but the statue standing attentively within the square. "It is engendered--Hell and night will bring this purpose to the world's light, and all will know of Cecil as but a scar on Baron's face."

...Hours later, in the Sanctum of Warfare...

"May you all rest well, for our future will rest in your hands shortly, and until Toroia's sovereignty is once again safe," the King spoke as the meeting came to a quick and painless end. All had gone well, and a successful plan had been organized. All that was left was to execute it. The King stood, and as he did, the rest of the table stood in unison. "You are free to go."

The table quickly became empty as the mighty door was opened, and men trickled out, still discussing the strategy they had formulated. Cecil stood with Cid for a moment within the chamber, reflecting on all that had passed within these walls on this night. There was a burning question that Cecil had to ask the engineer, for it was something that had become quite personal to the both of them.

"Cid, are you sure you're okay with Rosa going to Toroia?" Cecil asked sincerely. "I don't want you to worry with her being in danger, and I understand if you would rather her stay."

"No, Cecil. She should go," Cid admitted. "She'd rather be with you, and she'd probably kill me if she knew that I was keeping her from you."

"You have my word that I will never let harm come to her," Cecil said. "I would give my life to protect her."

"I know. She's in better hands with you than she is with me," Cid said with a sigh, yet letting a smile break through. "Your faith in her is tremendous, and I hope it serves you well. As long as you have eyes to see you better keep them on her, you hear? But also be careful where you place your trust. She deceived her father, and she may very well deceive again."

Cid and Cecil were locked in a strange tangle of emotional stares for a moment. Those last words Cid spoke struck him as so ominous, and the thought had never even crossed his mind that Rosa would ever deceive him.

"Cid, might I have a word with you?" the King motioned him over to the head of the table. Cid patted the dark knight on the shoulder, but the friendly gesture seemed diluted, misleading, and Cecil watched the portly figure shuffle up to the King, as though life would go on without trust.

Cecil didn't care to meander much longer, and he began to find the chamber stuffy and uncomfortable. He walked through the thick doorway and immediately inhaled the fresher air within the castle as he ascended the secret staircase that rested in a corner of the throne room. After a laborious climb he realized just how exhausted he was, and he craved a warm bed to sleep in. The throne room was dimly lit, with only a few candles keeping it from total darkness. Cecil quickly made his way to the antechamber, where the light was much brighter, and gave him a feeling of comfort.

"Cecil!"

The voice seemed to come from out of thin air, but Cecil realized that she was standing right there in front of him, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" Cecil asked, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her out of the antechamber where the King would have less of a chance to see them share a kiss. After a long embrace they parted, yet still held each other's hands as they stared into the depths of their eyes.

"I was startled when a guard came to your room looking for you," Rosa explained. "I had to hide before he unlocked your door, and luckily he didn't search the balcony. I don't know what I would've done had he found me."

"Let's just be glad that he _didn't_ find you," Cecil said with a smile. His eyes, as tired as they were, still shimmered with love every time he saw her. He wasn't sure what it was that made that happen, but he enjoyed every second of it. "I don't know why I feel this way, but I love you more than anything in the world, Rosa."

"I feel the same way," she replied with her beautiful smile, and Cecil couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I want to get married tomorrow," Cecil announced.

"Tomorrow?" Rosa said, a bit shocked.

"We're going to Toroia in a few hours, and I can't think of a better place to vow my love for you," Cecil said, his eyes beaming with joy. "You always say it's your favorite place in the world, and we might not get another chance to be there together for a while."

"I--" Rosa had waited for these words since their engagement, and she had longed to say them to the man she loved, but they didn't come to her in time, for Cid was walking through the antechamber doors at that very moment. "Oh God, it's my father, I have to go."

"No, wait!" Cecil called after her but she hurried down the main hall and out of sight before Cecil could even think to give chase. It left him a bit disconcerted, but he couldn't really blame her, for she still believed that their relationship was a secret well kept from Cid. Cecil turned to see the engineer give him a glance, a strained look of acceptance and affirmation. He would live with the fact that he had been a terrible father, and the secret he would keep for her would be his retribution. Cecil watched him as he wandered down a hallway towards the airship docks, a high window spilling the twilight onto the walls, signaling dawn's arrival. The engineer would be spending the rest of the morning there.

_...be careful where you place your trust. She deceived her father, and she may very well deceive again._

The words caught Cecil by surprise again as they reemerged from his recent memory. He stood silent and still for an endless moment. Then he turned to glance down the main hall, where Rosa had run from her father as well as the greatest confession of his love for her since their engagement. He didn't notice it right away, but his heart was beating unnaturally fast, and when he did finally feel it, it felt heavy in his chest.


End file.
